


After Party

by natalie_0



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Biting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Mostly Smut, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, i needed smut so i tried ok, you and Murdoc are a bit drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:43:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalie_0/pseuds/natalie_0
Summary: Who said that the fun should end?





	After Party

"Oh fucking hell..." You exhaled loudly as your body collapsed on the couch. The party definately went well, especially because you could feel it from the tips of your feet, right up to your head. You drank plenty, but still were able to keep your cool. However, closing your eyes helped with easing the storm in your head caused by booze and loud music. The rest of Gorillaz crew were saying their goodnights as they headed off to their beds, but you kind of just waved at them sleeplessly, muttering your answers. Then the living room went quiet.

Suddenly you felt another body collapse next to you and a deep sigh followed. After a firm hand was placed on your thigh, you knew Murdoc came to join you. You peaked at him, opening one eye and arching your brow. Your lid shut close right away though and a silly smile slowly crept onto your face. Although you didn't see it, you could almost feel Murdoc grinning back at you.  
He came closer and nuzzled his nose in your hair, right next to your ear. It tickled and the air he breathed out gave you shivers.  
"Did ye enjoy yourself, love?" He uttered with his tired and slightly intoxicated voice.  
You nooded lightly. "Yess..."  
Murdoc muttered some nonsense right before he kissed your jaw. He was humming a little, like a song or something. His hand glided along your thigh, making your breath sharpen. "Mind having a bit more fun with me?" He asked huskily.   
The man didn't need to wait long for your response as you straight up pulled him by his half opened shirt and kissed him without shame, parting your lips slightly to let his tongue play chase with yours. You could taste the alcohol in Murdoc's mouth. You could smell it as well, this, and the smell of cigarettes blown out by the chilly, night air. The mixture of it all was simply just beautiful. A turn on almost. While everyone was getting ready to sleep or minding their own businesses, you and Murdoc would create your own passionate after party, as the world around you closed down for the day.  
There seemed to be no end for the kiss as your lips caressed and tongues didn't fight but synchronised. You heard your heart beat in your head, which was a sign that it was getting hotter. Soon after, your breaths became more noticeable and in the matter of seconds you were panting against Murdoc's lips, and so was he.  
"If I'd have more strength left in me, I'd fuck you right away." Murdoc whispered as he was catching his breath.  
"Perhaps you should be drunk and tired more often then." You grinned, coming back  for a soft kiss and as you slowly pulled away from him you continued "So we could take it slow and easy just like that. Isn't it nice from time to time?" You loved looking into Murdoc's eyes because they seemed to be pulling you closer and trapping you inside. Your hand rested on his chest and you had your legs curled up next to him, sitting in the safe net oh his arm.  
"Dear, it's always nice and good when it's with you, and if you'd like it slow, I'll play my part." Murdoc said. You weren't sure if he was drunk talking or whether he meant it, because the tone of his voice was hushed and sounded a bit sleepy. You didn't mind however, because while Murdoc was intoxicated or exhausted, he usually said things he normally wouldn't otherwise.

His lazy kisses made you feel even more drunk as he slowly dragged his lips across yours, biting your lower lip a little. You chuckled and your mouth curved into a smile. But the biggest suprise came when Murdoc unexpectedly stood up and pulled you by your hand, suddenly swiping you off of your feet. Your legs wrapped around his waist and your arms around his neck. You laughed, holding onto Murdoc, being sure that he'll fall over. But he didn't. He was smiling victoriously as he kissed you deeply and started walking towards his room.  
"Here is Mudzy being a gentleman." You laughed. "Are you gonna carry me to bed?" You said teasingly while tracing your finger along his jaw.  
"Not to sleep in it, though." He grinned. His eyes suddenly more alive and his body less tired. Murdoc teased as well, as his lips slowly got closer and closer to yours, to kiss you. You could feel his fingertips digging into your skin while he held you, supporting your ass in his hands. For some reason this made you want to kiss and experience every piece of him even more. It was just the effect his touch had on you. You couldn't stop the electric shivers while Murdoc was behaving like this, all sexy and paying attention only to you.

When Murdoc made his way to the bedroom, he kicked the door shut and it was only a moment until he found the bed and sat you down on it. Your eyes were leveled with his stomach. Murdoc stood right in front if you and as you looked up at him, he extended his hand and held your chin steady while he leaned down to kiss you.   
"So, how is it? Nice and slow then, yeah?" Murdoc's voice was raspy and heavy after a long kiss.  
"We'll set the pace." You smiled mischieviously. "Can't promise I won't start begging for more."  
Murdoc chuckled as he already started to lift up your shirt, the palms of his hands sliding up your waist and by the time you layed your back on the bed, your shirt was gone. Murdoc looked you up and down, admiring the love like he never knew it before and swung down his own t-shirt before diving on top of you to consume your lips. Your body was mindlessly trying to press against Murdoc, to be as close to him as possible, your legs quickly became tangled with each other. Your hips buckled whenever they got the chance to rub against Murdoc's crotch. He continued to kiss you deeply, while his hands ran around your body, grabbing onto your flesh and leaving marks. You moaned, tilting your head back when your mouth was freed from the merciless kiss and Murdoc lowered his lips to suck a love mark on your neck and kiss you there, in the sensitive area of your skin until you became short of breath. All the while, his hands were working on your pants and pulling them down. Murdoc's fingers wrapped around your inner thigh, making your gasp and his fingertips teased you as they glided over your underwear. 

First he started kissing your breasts through the fabric of your bra, his tongue licking over your nipples, until your groans persuaded him to take it off. Not that he would be able to resist any longer himself. Murdoc's lips worked quite roughly around your naked tits, which drove you crazy with pleasure. His tongue toyed with your nipples and his teeth nibbled on your skin gently as he went further down to your stomach.   
Your chest rose and fell rapidly and your back arched when Murdoc trailed down soft kisses over the bones of your hips. He was keeping you in anticipation, being so close yet so far from where you wanted him. Your toes were curling and his name on your slightly parted lips was followed by beggs.  
Murdoc chuckled and kept his head down while he gently slided your underwear down, keeping his lips close to your leg as he did so. You could feel his mouth moving down. There you were now, served to Murdoc like on a plate. He clearly enjoyed the view.  
"I could stare at you forever." His hungry grin made your head spin. "But why?" He whispered and gave you his answer. Why would he only stare? Since he could love, taste, touch and fuck. Staring he left for all the other, hopeless men, who could only dream of having you.  
Murdoc kissed your lower stomach and did not hesitate to go all the way down to get where he wanted. A smooch left on your inner thighs and he was just an inch away. His tongue licked your skin and he pushed your leg away with one hand, making more space for himself.

Seven hells, he was good! His mouth devoured your core and his tongue reached deep to taste you. Murdoc groaned as his breathing got heavier. You, on the other hand, was almost gone. Not being able to keep still from pleasure, you tried to hold on to everything you could reach, grasping the sheets, biting your lips as you muffled your moans and running your hand through Murdoc's hair - feeling his hot mouth and tongue work so perfectly, just to make you feel good.  
Murdoc's name on your lips became like a prayer. Your tireless moans started to sound deeper as he pushed you closer to the edge. Noticing this, Murdoc got even more intense to tip you over and make you cum, because that's what he loved witnessing. This is what brought him pleasure - to see you being all his and squirming under his skillful tongue.

Your climax left you breathless and with a wide smile on your face. You supported yourself on your elbows to look at Murdoc, who while sitting up licked his lips. His hair was all messy, his cheeks lightly flushed with red and his dark eyes were heavy with lust. This sight of him made you fall in love with him even more.  
"Youu are amazing Mudzy!" You laughed, still catching your breath.  
"Mmmhh... so are ye, love." He answered in that voice that could bring down skyscrapers.  
"I didn't do nothing." You answered quite innocently.   
"Oh, trust me you did." He leaned over you to kiss you, pushing you down again. "Gettin' me so excited. I'm not done yet." He whispered and you grinned just as wide as he did.

Murdoc took of all the clothing he had left and tossed it away, impatient to get to you again. Shivers were running all over your body but Murdoc quickly hushed them away with his heated kiss. You could feel him pressing against you and you pulled into another kiss, nudging him on and whispering his name, since you could no longer wait.   
There was some pressure and tension but Murdoc slided his cock in, slowly to let you adjust to him. You resulted to biting your lips and your nailes scrached his back as you felt him fill you. Your lips released a satisfying groan. Mutdoc maintained a steady pace while kissing your neck and playing with your breasts. His mouth sucking another mark on your skin as his movement quickened. You could feel him all the way in. Your back arched, finding a comfortable position and you moaned for Murdoc letting him know how good it felt.   
It was so difficult to focus, the heat, the alcohol and the pleasure were all getting to you, making you feel like on a carousel, or rather a roller coaster. Murdoc's thrusts were even and rhythmic, not too fast and not too slow – just perfect enough to keep you going and experience the feeling of haing sex with him to the fullest. You could feel Murdoc giving in as his breathing got louder and gasps with groans escaped past his lips, which were nearly all the time somewhere on your body. While Murdoc was tracing kisses and biting down with his teeth, your hands were leaving long mark of your nails along his back. You knew how much Murdoc loved it, and you made sure that with each deeper thust you dragged your fingertips along his skin, while his name was on your lips.

“Fuck! Murdoc I thought you were tired.” You panted as the man straightened his back and looked down at you, lifting up your leg and placing it on his shoulders. His hips moved as if they were made of rubber, so fluid and each time giving you all of him, if not more.  
Murdoc cocked his head and stared at you with a piercing gaze, his tongue flicked as he bit his lip and thrusted a bt harded, making you moan. You were surprised what stamina he had, because you were completely dead after the party. Well, perhaps he knew and saved his energy for later, unlike you. You were simply enjoying what he was providing.  
Murdoc's cock was reaching all the right places and hitting the sweet spot inside you. It made you go crazy, your head jolted to the side and your hands slid down your body as you cried out in the intensifying pleasure. "Oh! Keep it there!" You groaned, almost choking on your own words.  
Murdoc slowed down a bit but he was going strong. "Are you gonna cum for me?" He quickly breathed out, showing his teeth. You were very close and unable to answer but moan as your body tensed. His head fell back and you could feel Murdoc getting even bigger, he almost growled, gripping your legs tightly to take you properly, until you both reach the end.

*

Murdoc collapsed next to you, after he too had finished. Both of you were panting, eyes closed and just trying to collect yourselves. You looked at him first and saw how exhausted he was. It made you chuckled, you pushed back the hair that was sticking to his forehead. "Lucky me." You whispered, which made him smile and his eyes opened lazily. There was no better view than looking at Murdoc, who was tired after a sexy after party. Murdoc agreed with you making a "mmhh" sound.  
"And if tomorrow you wake up not remembering anything, I'll still be here to rock your world."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that because I don't know how good I am at writing smut :) I tried and had fun doing so...
> 
> X


End file.
